Amelia Goes To Collage
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: This story is officially discontinued until further notice. It has been fun to write but it is old and such-started it in sixth grade and now I'm in high school and am moving on to other types of stories (better written might be a better word) and don't have the time to raise this one from the dead, but I don't want to take it off either. No copying and no flames, please.
1. Mr Davis's class

autors note- what would happen if our witty, independent, kick butt, awesomely multitalented (in my version 18 year old) captain amelia was randomly taken from her everyday life and thrown into the crazy heck known as collage? friends, popularity, grades, partys, and the fact that amelia had four tattoo's and many talents will make this all vary interesting... **also, Natalie will not appear in this Fanfic.**

disclaimer- hello? can you hear me? i'm writing fanfiction for this movie, of coarse i don't own it!

18 year old Amelia Newberry sat at her teacher aid desk, grading math homework from the last night while eating her small lunch of a purp, water, and a mini bag of potato chips.

_well, this is better then shoe store clerk. _

Amelia of a blast delivered to her side, the same side that had just recently fully healed from the treasure planet voyage, had caused her bloody doctor to give her a note. saying she could not go on any voyages for 6 months, and a huge bandage that wrapped around her entire waist.. so, instead of singing, which is what all of her friends thought she should really be doing, she got a teacher aid Job to a one Ralph Davis.

she qualified for it thanks to her navy status, and her injury. she had to admit though, it was different to traversing the galaxy on one of the most advanced, and renowned space gallons of the centery, this Job wasn't boring. Mr. Davis had a great sense of humor, and could twist anyone's words around to make them seem like an idout, much like amelia.

he could also be killer serious, and had the best grip on his class, they were the most well behaved children in the 6th grade. and he listened to the children for who they were, he was also quite the story teller. sometimes taking up the whole period with one story, much to both the children's, and amelia enjoyment. the children also loved amelia, to them, her acute english accent was a nice change to most voices. they also had several time's convinced her to sing for the class,

"i swear you lot have turned me soft!"

she would say every time before she began. it's true, her friends, family, and this wonderful class had. and, from being a captian since she was twelve, she had plenty of stories of her own. they lunch break was almost over, amelia quickly finished the grades, just as the bell rang. rushed the class, they all sat down and chatted away until Mr. davis showed up. the class shushed quickly. Mr. Davis was short, especilly for a man. he had a mustach, and was bald. he had glasses, but only wore then to read, they sat pearched on the top of his head.

"k, guy's open your text books-"

Mr. Davis started, the class groaned.

_expecting a laugh before studying, well might as well let them be in a good mood. _

amelia thought, she took her uneaten purp, slipped a cloth over it, and set it on Mr. Davis's chair.

"no whineing, your not puppy dogs."

Mr. davis joked, sat down in his chair. a lod squarting sound exploded, along with a purple shower of juice, from Mr. davis's behind.

"what the heck?..."

Davis Jumped up, thanks to the cloth, no juice had gotton on his pants. the class was laughing hysterically, as was Mr. Davis.

"ok, who did this?" he yelled over the laughter.

"AMELIA!"

the whole class yelled, pointing at amelia, who was wiping the tears from her eye, still laughing.

"You should have seen your face!"

amelia said, getting the class to laugh again. Mr. Davis threw away the rag, and the purp, then looked at amelia evilly.

"Guys, i think it's about time you saw a certain youtube video!"

the class stopped laughing, a Video was a treat, and always had something to do with the situation at had, which was currently funny. this made amelia feel vary uneasy. after a quick surf through the searchbar, the youtube homepage appeared. Davis typed in 'I tricked Amelia Newberry!' Amelia's eyes widened, she remembered this, and glared at Davis warningly.

"don't you Dare-" she couldn't finish before he clicked the video.

amelia tugged at her hair, what she wanted to do to Davis would get her arrested for assult. on the screen appeared a doorway, but it was the doorway to a huge confrence room filled with navy officials, amelia, dressed in full uniform, was walking towards the doorway, not seeing it was wrapped in plastic, and went headlong into it, tripping forward in the process.

she fell flat on her face, and when she rolled over trying to get up, she just wrapped herself in the plastic, rendering her arms useless. the entire confrence was laughing like crazy, and amelia started cursing like the spacer she is. but only briefly. the class, and Mr. davis were all surprised by the language.

"who in blue blazes did this?"

amelia asked in the video, she finally moved her hands into the correct position to cut, and free herself of the plastic wrap. then the video ended. amelia looked around, the class was laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. and Mr. Davis was laughing, and grinning evilly. amelia slammed her face down on her desk. it took 10 minutes for the laughing to subside, then amelia glared at Mr. Davis,

"sometimes i really want to severly injure you, you know that?" she said, he laughed.

"class to page-"

he was caught off by someone clearing their throught. he looked over to see a large Cragorian man standing in the doorway. he was dressed in a official navy uniform, with many badges and medals clipped to it. he stepped next to Davis, amelia reconized him immidetly, he was arrows brother, Andrew Arrow. and he was also the general. one rank above amelia's admiral status.

"i've come here to speak to miss Newberry."

he said, he was much like His brother, but even more no nonsense. but could also be even more funny. amelia stood.

"what is the problem general?"

she asked, she was only called on by the general in times of great need, as she had requested, or when it concerned her.

"well, you might want to discuss this in the hallway." he said, looking at the children and Davis.

"of coarse."

amelia said, following Andrew once they were out of ear shot, andrew looked at amelia sadly.

"i'm sorry to tell you this, but by royal decree of the queen. you must attened a two year term at Emerson collage on the planet jinkz."

he told her. amelia blinked several times, then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"you've got to be Kidding me!"

she exclaimed, a little bit to loudly. she knew the class had heard that. he shook his head,

"no, the queen believes that since you've had no schooling since you were twelve, and since the only schooling you recived was in a one room school house, that you must go to collage."

amelia growled,

"what if i say No?"

she asked, flatting one ear to her head, and keeping the other one perked up.

"she said, then you just resighned from you position as captain, and admiral."

he said, in a worried, sorry tone. amelia's face turned sad, very sad.

"but, Jinkz is so far away, what about my life here?"

she asked, having a hard time keeping down the lump in her throught. she'd grown very close to the Hawkins. Jim was, now that they both knew eachother ages, like a brother, and sarah was a great friend. and renee, who had been her friend since before she was a captain, was to nice. The thought of being away from delbert so long made her feel sick, he was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. andrew put a hand on her shoulder, and stared at her straight in the eye.

"you would get to see them plenty. there is christmas break, spring break, summer break. this collage make's sure to give students from other planets as many chances to see their family as they can. trust me, the two years would fly by before you know it!"

he gave her an encouaging smile. he, and alton arrow, had both known amelia, arrow had known her a year longer, but andrew and amelia still were great friends. and knew eachother well. Amelia looked at him sadly,

"it's either collage, or give up what you'd always dremt of, the ability to always have adventure waiting, which is it going to be?"

andrew asked, amelia slowly nodded her head.

"fine, i'll go." she said flatly. andrew shook her shoulder in an encouaging way.

"good. you start in one month, the space ferry will pick you up, along with the rest of the students at 8PM sharp."

amelia nodded. then andrew left. she entered the class room, all of the students, and davis looked up from their books.

"what happened?"

asked carson, the MAJOR class clown. amelia sulked over to her desk, and flopped down into her chair, putting her face in her hands.

"the bloody galoot of a queen we have, THATS what happened!"

she said, looking at a picture of her and delbert standing in front of a park bench. they had hooked up soon after amelia was released from the hospitle, that was their first date. everyone stared at her, she looked up at them all, she knew it sounded corny, but she was going to miss this class, and davis as well.

"what?"

davis, and a few students asked.

"thanks to the blasted queen, i now have to take a two year coarse at emerson collage on plant Jinkz!"

she said, everyone gasped. "i leave in a month." she said, looking at the sea of sad faces.

"i don't get it, why can't you just say No?" asked yesi, a mexican human girl.

"again, thanks to miss 'i'm royalty so i can do whatever i want' queen, i either go to collage, or resighn as admiral, and captian."

she said, some of the students eyes were tearing up.

_they like me that much?_

amelia wondered. it was a surprise, and a pleasure at the same time.

"but, i won't stop working here until a week before i leave."

she added, that made some of the students brighten, they were happy they'd have amelia a little bit longer.

"now, lets not dwell, you need to listen to Mr. 'plastic wrap' over there!"

amelia joked, pointing at davis. the class laughed,

"alright guys, pages 34 and 35."

Mr. davis said. the day went on as any other day, except the students seemed to be talking to amelia more at breaks. and glancing at her more during class. at the end of the day, the students left as usual. 20 minutes after the bell rang, it was just her, and Davis. davis talked while washing off the chalk board.

"so, your really leaving huh?"

he asked, dipping his rag in his bucket of water again. amelia sighed,

"yes, thanks to the queeen thingking a 7 year education in a one room school house isn't enough."

"wasn't it enough for you to become an admiral?"

"yes, thats what i don't get about it."

amelia said, a seconed later she was writing on her notepad.

"what are you writing?"

Davis asked, having finished with the chalkboard, sat down in his chair.

"making a note to tipi the castle."

amelia said, davis laughed.

they talked for awhile longer, mostly about collage. amelia took the tips davis gave her and stashed them away in her mind for later, then, after gathering both of their paperwork, left for their homes. as amelia walked to her apartment, one thought kept swirlling in her mind.

_how am i going to tell everyone? _

_authors note take two- _**what do you think? i sorta like the ending personally, but give me your opinion! rate&review! or i will die.**


	2. Telling people

Authors note- I hope you like my second chapter. And please forgive me for the crummy ending in the last one.

**She entered it sadly, dropping her paperwork on the coffee table. She grabbed a purp and went straight to work on grading the spelling, and reading homework. Then organized parent teacher conferences that were happening next week. **

**She finished it all in two hours flat, a new personal record. She flopped back on her couch. Sighing heavily. Then remembered collage. She stood up, and exited her apartment. **

**crossing two apartments over to where her friend, Renee, her husband Rich, and baby girl Sierra, lived. A few knocks on the door, and Renee appeared holding sierra, looking a bit worn out. She brightened when she saw Amelia. **

**"****hi Amelia, come in!" **

**she said cheerfully. Amelia entered. She had known Renee, who was an octi. An octopus like alien with green, or blue skin, and 5, to 10 foot long tentacles for hair. Had been Amelia's friend for 6 years. And was 7 years older then Amelia. Renee was actually one of the main reasons she was an admiral today. Sierra seemed to notice Amelia now, holding out her hands, and laughing. Amelia laughed. **

**"could you?-" **

**Renee asked, she didn't even need to finish before Amelia was holding sierra on her hip, letting her clutch onto Amelia's finger. **

**"hi sierra, how's it going?" **

**Amelia cooed, her three horrible weaknesses 1-fear of clowns, for a good reason. 2-fear of thunder/lightning. She had no good reason, she just was. And 3-had a weakness of acting motherly, or loving small children. They were adorable, and most seemed to love her. Renee laughed, and invited Amelia to sit down. A few minutes later the two adults were sitting with cups of coffee. Amelia had a sleeping sierra in the crook of her right arm. **

**"so, are you bored, or you have something to tell me?" **

**Renee asked, sipping her coffee. Amelia sighed, looking into her coffee cup blankly. **

**"hello? Earth to Amelia, wake up!" **

**Renee said, snapping her fingers in front of Amelia. Amelia shook herself back to reality. **

**"well…" **

**Amelia started, setting her drink down, and adjusting sierra in her arms. **

**"today I found out that, ugg, that the queen sees it fit to make me take a two year collage coarse." **

**she finished, Renee spit out the coffee. She looked at Amelia in disbelief. **

**"what! The damn queen thinks your stupid?" **

**Renee Just about shouted, before remembering a sleeping baby in the vacancy. **

**"she thinks since I haven't had any schooling since I was twelve, and that I only received a country education, that I need it." Amelia growled. **

**"and If I say 'no' I pretty much say that I resign as captain, and admiral!" **

**she added, her face growing angrier. Renee's face grew both angry and sad. **

**"and knowing you, you'd rather die then give up being an admiral." **

**she said, quietly. Amelia could tell her friend was sad. She'd been hanging around Amelia more, since she had nothing else she could do. Rich w****as now very busy as a navigator on a merchant ship, that barley gave him a break, and she'd resigned from her lieutenant position, and had a small daughter.**

**So Amelia was her only escape from life. Amelia walked over to a crib that sat in the corne of the apartment, placing sierra inside. She walked back over and sat on the couch, putting a comforting hand around her friend. **

**"yes, I have no choice but to go." Amelia said sadly. **

**"but, I can still call you, and Andrew assures me that I'll get plenty of chances to visit from Jinkz." **

**she quickly added, making renee brighten a bit. Renee hugged her friend, **

**"alright, when do you leave?" she asked. **

**"a month from today." Amelia whispered.**

**renee sighed, and hugged her friend. **

* * *

><p><strong>a few minutes later, amelia was at the door of the bustling benbow, she opened the door. alien species of all kinds were eating, and talking. children ran freely though the lounge, playing with the many toys that were present. <strong>

**jim was taking orders, and his mother was in the kitchen. they had more help now, with the enlistments of ben, a few new cooks, waiters, a waitress, and a bookeeper, since neither jim, nor sarah, were very good at math, to keep track of everything. she snuck up behind jim, **

**"Boo!" **

**she yelled, pricking his neck with the tip of her claw. he jumped, and turned around looking like he was ready to fight. then he saw amelia, and smiled, **

**"hi amelia! jeez, don't do that!" **

**he said, shaking her hand. amelia laughed, he finished the order, took it to the cook, and took his break. **

**"so, what brought miss 'teacher aid' to the humely famous adobe know as the benbow?" **

**Jim asked, grabbing a cup of coffee, and a cup of tea for him and amelia, as they sat down at a secluded table in the corner that was reserved for friends, and family.**

**amelia sipped her tea, and looked at jim sadly. **

_'man, i'm going to miss this place._' she thought.

"well, jim. as you know, i grew up on a farm."

"yeah?" he said, looking at amelia over the brim of his coffee mug.

"well, the only 'proper'education i recieved was 7 years in a one room school house. the queen was notified that, and has requierd me to return to school for two years of collage at emerson on planet jinkz."

amelia spat out angerily. Jim chocked on his coffee,

"what! really?" he asked, amelia nodded sadly,

"if i say no, i lose my job."

jim looked sad and , angry at the same time. he sighed,

"we have to tell my mom." he said.

they searched the inn for awhile, and finally found sarah in her room, which was on the highest floor, reserved for her, jim, and friends. she was reading a book in bed, when she saw amelia,

"hi, amelia!"

she said, standing up, and hugging her friend. amelia hugged her back, but optimistic sarah easily saw that something was wrong.

"whats wrong amelia?"

she asked, amelia set her cup of tea on sarah's bedside table, and sat on the bed, sarah came by her side. amelia sighed,

"i'm leaving she said."

Sarah looked confused, so amelia explained.

* * *

><p>'<em>two down, one more to go.'<em>

Amelia thought, as she walked from the benbow, another two miles two Delbert's house. soon after they'd gotten back from treasure planet, he'd sold his mansion, and moved into a small, two bedroom house that was within four miles of amelia's house, and two of the benbow.

he'd changed a lot. stopped stuttering, got more of a 'backbone' so to speak, and left his astrophisics job, in exchange for being the navigator aboard the legacy.

"i want adventure now, i can't live like i used to with my old job since treasure planet!"

he'd said to her when asking for the job, but amelia had a feeling it had more to do with her, then it did boredom. she reached the pale blue colored house, and knocked on the door. a few seconds later, delbert came to the door dressed in black slacks, and a white T-Shirt. he smiled when he saw his feline lover at the door,

"why, hello Amelia! come in!"

he said, allowing her to get in, and shutting the door behind her. amelia smiled at him,

"hello delbert."

as it was with everyone, delbert saw his girlfriend was troubled, greatly troubled.

"lets take a walk."

he suggested, he only said that when he knew she was like this, walks calmed her. she smiled weakly,

"you know me to well."

she said, linking arms with him, and heading outside. they started walking towards the park.

"now, whats on your mind Lia?" delbert asked,

_'oh, the pet name!'_

amelia thought, tearing up a bit, she would miss delbert most of all. she told the whole story as they walked.

* * *

><p>"and that's the deal."<p>

amelia finished, looking at the concrete as her and delbert walked through the park, hands linked together, finger fitting into each others perfectly. unbeknown to amelia, delbert had led them to the exact spot in the park they had been at when they had the picture taken of their first date. delbert stopped, keeping amelia with him. he raised his head, looking amelia in the eye.

"you remember this spot?"

he asked, amelia chuckled,

"why, of coarse i do! lt's where we had the picture taken of our first date!"

she looked away dreamily for a second, remembering that wonderful spring day. she felt delberts hand leave hers, she turned around to see delbert on one knee, holding open a blue velvet box,that had a silver engagment ring with a heart shaped saphire in the middle, that was outlined by tiny dimonds. she tried to say something, but her mouth just hung open.

"amelia," delbert began,

"when i first met you, i honestly wasn't that fond of you, but after you were injured, something sparked for me, especilly after that hug."

amelia looked back on that memory fondly,

"but after our first date, i knew you were different. i was going to ask you this at a more, romantic. moment. but, seeing as your leaving in not to long, and i'm dieing to ask the question, amelia will you marry me?"

Amelia's mouth hung open, then quickly returned to the brightest smile delbert ever seen cross her face.

"yes!"

she answered quickly, delbert got up, and put the ring on amelia's left hand ring finger. immidetly after it was on, amelia jumped up in the air, hugging delbert. he put his arms around her, she kissed him pastonetly.

'_maybe i can live through collage'_

a few minutes later, her and delbert parted. they stood there with each other for awhile more, before hugging, and kissing each other goodnight.

once amelia got home, she quickly dressed in night clothes, and started to read in bed. when she was done reading, she turned off her lamp, and snuggled under the covers. she looked at her engagment ring, that sparkled in the moon light shining from the window.

"maybe, i can make it through collage."

amelia whispered to herself, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>authors note- ah, i'm done! sorry for the REALLY late update ppl!<p> 


	3. On my way to Hell

Authors note- hope you like! sorry i neglected it earlier! and, just to get it straight, they don't have cars. but, they have Ipods, and some stuff like us, their relativly modern in this one, kinda like my road trip one.

Disclaimer- REALLY I WON THE LOTTERY? oh, no? well, then i don't own treasure planet, yet.

the month passed quickly, Sarah was overjoyed at Amelia's engagment, so was Jim, but, he's a guy, so he didn't hug attack Amelia as soon as she, and Delbert told them. and her class, well, the next day, she was surprised by a small party. but, it meant a lot. now, it was one month later, and her last day as a aid to Mr. Davis. a few minutes before the last bell, Mr. Davis, and the class came to her desk, she looked up,

"yes, Mr. Davis? class?"

one of the students, Katliyn, handed her a soft package wrapped in blue tissue paper,

"we're going to miss you."

she said quietly, Amelia's face turned into a weak smile, Katliyn had been one of her most loved students. the girl reminded amelia a lot of herself. Katliyns homelife wasn't great, she had secretly confined in Amelia about her fathers drinking, and that her mother was Dead, died when she was three.

she had tried to runaway, but Amelia, who later found she lived relativly close to the girl, had taken a day off, saying she was sick, and talked to her father. after that, he'd realized what an ass he'd been, and stopped drinking. Amelia, and Davis had both helped out these children like that, and they were all changed for the better, all of Davis's kids were, especilly with Amelia.

"oh, i'll miss you as well, but i won't be gone forever. True by the time i get back you'll all be in what? eighth grade? but, you'll still see me around. town, whenever i'm aiding Davis."

Some of the kids were tearing up now. Katliyn smiled, and took a shakey breath,

"open it."

Yesi said, Amelia did, and gasped, a photo of all of them, the whole class, on a field trip for just their class to the movies. where in the photo, striking poses, and makeing funny faces. and was in a frame that had the word 'family' all around it held the picture. just like Davis had said, they wern't a class, they were a family. a family for one year. amelia had never understood that until now. and, beneath the photo, was a quilt.

but, it was different. amelia gasped, when she looked at the full thing, it had 33 squars, 1 for every child, who had sewn their name, and patches they had cut themselves, forming shapes, or pictures. and one, that even davis did. she turned it over, in big red cursive stitch letters was 'we'll miss you amelia!' followed by a big heart patch.

Amelia smiled, and folded up the blanket, she wiped away a few stray tears, and looked up at the class,

"i love it, oh, dear lord. theres no doubt about it, you lot have turned me soft!"

the class laughed, and hugged her. at the last bell, the class one by one, as they left, said goodbye to Amelia, and hugged her. then left. after the last student had left, amelia gathered up her things, holding the quilt, and photo close to her chest. davis came by her, and handed her, her last check.

"i've enjoyed working with you Amelia."

he said, she smiled, and, even though Davis always said he hated hugs, she gave him the best hug she could around all of her things. and took her check.

"Goodbye Mr. Davis. i will work for you again in a couple years."

he chuckled, and shook hands with Amelia, she walked the 8 blocks to her apartment. since she had no work, she was bored out of her mind. so, she just went over and talked to Renee. but, that made her fear tomorrow even more.

she didn't mention this to Renee. and, when she, and Renee ran out of subjects to talk about, Amelia went home and read a book, until she fell asleep on her couch, her golden rimmed reading glasses sitting on her face crooked. she woke up the next morning, and glanced at the clock, which said 7am.

she jumped up, put her glasses in her shirt pocket, and got ready to leave, the shuttle left at eight, and she lived a half hour away from the shuttle launch, which would take her to the spaceport. she grabbed her suitcase, and her backback.

slinging the backpack by one strap over her shoulder. she left, saying goodbye to Renee, and Sierra, then caught a bus to the shuttle. when she came out of the ticket booth, booked on the same collage ship as everyone else, schedueld to leave in 10 minutes, she was met by Jim, Sarah, and Delbert. she smiled sadly,

"Hello, what are you guys doing here?"

she questioned. she walked closer to them, Sarah hugged her,

"saying goodbye."

she said, useing her hankerchief to dry her eyes.

"Oh, you know I'll be back."

"Yes, but not for awhile. And we won't see you much."

Delbert said, hugging Amelia, and kissing her. Even Jim hugged her,

"Oh, and you forgot these!"

Jim turned around, and ran to his carriage, and came back with Amelia's guitar case, her flute case, and her black Ipod, and charger. Amelia's eyes widened, she took the cases, and pocketed the Ipod.

"Jim! I've been looking for these for months! where were they?"

she asked, Jim laughed, "I was bored, and looking through the guest room we use as a attic, and found them. you must have put them there during christmas, remember? you wanted them out of reach of all those kids that were there for the party? you forgot you had them there i guess."

Amelia smirked, "now i remember, good thing i did to, ben lost his ukalalie to that party."

"oh, that was no loss."

Sarah said, they all laughed, then a voice called for all collage students to board the ship. she smiled sadly, and waved to he friends, and fiencee as she boarded. The ship launched, much different from the launch of the legacy, and slowly went off. Sarah was crying, and delbert and Jim just looked sad as they waved goodbye.

Amelia looked around. people of all species were on the boat, and they were now heading below deck, Amelia followed, below deck were many doors, with names on them. Amelia walked through who knows how many hallways, before she found her own.

the wooden door was a slider, she slid it open, and there was a window, and one bed with a card on it. and very little moving space at all. she set her bags, and guitar in the cargo net above her bed, and put her flute on her pillow. she sat down, and opened the note to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Miss. Amelia, Kathrine, Caroline, Maria, Trevor, Elizabeth, Agatha, Olivia, Madlyn, Newberry.<em>

_I, Princaple Ziginhimer, want to personelly welcome you to Emerson Collage. I would have welcomed you in person, but I am unfourtunently very busy, and only had time for this letter. I also understand that, though by your records you turned 18 in june, you are a high ranking navy captian, and admiral. I am truly surprised by that achivment of such a young person. (Especilly a young woman.) Why, most people your age have barely been outside their home planet, or town, for that matter. And here you are, a greatly talented young woman who has battled in wars, made peace with the proycon, not counting it's sister planet, and are massively aware in many forms of acrobatics, hand on combat, archery, firearms, and, know over 50 langueges, that, makes me honard that you will be attending our school for the next 2 years. And don't worry, the years will fly by in no time, you'll see. With that, i want to thank you for agreeing to come, and hope you enjoy your time at Emerson._

_Sincerly,_

**_Albert, E, Ziginhimer. Princaple._**

* * *

><p>Amelia sighed, and crumpled up the letter, throwing it under her bed.<p>

"Typical, they give him all the information they could possibly have on me, damn."

Amelia said, plopping down on the bed, and plugging her Ipod in to charge for the first time in about, 3 months. she stared angerily out the window. she hadn't wanted any of her navy information advertised. She wanted to at least go to this school, and surprise any guy who tried to hit on her. That always seemed to happen if she went anywhere.

And, she just wanted to go there without anyone knowing of her status, that way they would leave her the hell alone. She just knew she wouldn't if they knew of that, or treasure planet.

She stood on her knees on the small bed, and opened her large porthole shapped window, sticking her head out and breathing deeply. She had to get used to this, when the two years were over, she'd leave it all behind her,

"Just like i have many other things."

She whispered to herself, holding the golden locket she kept around her neck in her fist tightly. it was collage, but she had a feeling, that collage would be the biggest Hell she'd faced yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note- hope you like it, kinda got dramatic at the end there...heh, heh, this is a comedy, it's just hard to make this chapter very comedic, considering the situation. rate&amp;review. oh, and to note, Mr. Davis was my actual 6th grade teacher, he actually is a nutcase, who can be serious and show no feeling at times, but he's a big teddy bear inside. and all the students mentioned in this fanfic are actual kids that were in my class, though, the thing with Katlyin and the father problems and stuff, thats fake. for her, i do know a girl, but she's alright now.<strong>


	4. Emerson

Authors note- Ciao i Lettori! Spero che lei ami questo capitolo. Ho avuto dei MAGGIORI scrittori bloccano per un momento. Ma ricuperato, consentendo che io consegnare il prossimo capitolo. Piacere! or, in english,

Hello Readers! I hope you like this chapter. I had MAJOR writers block for awhile. But recovered, allowing me to deliver the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- i don't own Amelia, every other charater is MINE! MINE! ALLLLLL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Amelia fell asleep, clothes and all. She woke up to a loud banging comeing from her door. She grogily sat up, smoothed out her hair, and clothes, trying to make herself look as awake as possible. She opened the door, and looked up at a very tall Cragorian woman.<p>

"Um, yes?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Miss. Nadia, I come along on all the voyages to collect new students, and I just wanted to inform you that you'll be on this ship for a day more." Amelia nodded, "And, that breakfast is in a hour, lunch is at twelve, dinner, at seven."

"Thank you Miss. Nadia."

Amelia said, and shut the door. She flopped on her bed, she was sleeping till noon.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up, and looked at her watch. "Noon already?" She mumbled. But she was a little hungry.<p>

She got up, and dressed in a white, longsleeve shirt, hideing her tattoo. She always forgot that she had it, and 3 others.

A small rose on the top of her foot, one of those ankel bracelet tattoo's, which was a ring of stars, and moons for her. A small one, very small, of the navys crest on her leg, just below her knee.

And a huge one of a vine, with flowers, and flower buds, wrapping itself around her arm, and continueing on her back in a big flurish of a fully bloomed lunergalactic lilly. The other one's she had gotten of her own will, the vine. She was to drunk to remember.

She also put on some jeans, grabbed her Ipod, and walked out the door. She walked around, wondering where the hell the cafiteria was, then she found it, students were lined up with trays, and woman, mostly human, were slopping on food from big bins onto their trays.

Amelia looked disgusted. _'what the hell are they eating?'_ She couldn't really distinguish what most of the food was. She saw a salad bar, she could eat that. She wasn't all that hungry, then again she never was, so she just grabbed a purp, and a apple, then left.

She went outside, and leaned against the railing while eating.

"Hi!"

A voice said, Amelia looked to her side, a Vixin (Mood changing hair, and eyes) woman stood.

"Uh, Hello." Amelia said, biteing into her apple.

"I'm Kelly, you are?" She said, holding out her hand,

"Amelia." She said, shaking Kellys hand.

"Just wanted to welcome you to Emerson." She said cheerily. "I haven't seen you around, so i knew you were new."

She then walked away. Amelia shook her head, finishing her apple, and throwing the core overboard.

"What have i gotten myself into?" she sighed, and started to listen to her Ipod.

The rest of the way to the collage, Amelia just stayed in her cramped room. She didn't want to talk to anybody at all. She looked out her window the next day, and sighed with relief, and grief when she saw Emerson collage.

It was huge, many different wings, and the main building was about as tall as a skyscraper. All the buildings were white, with the school emblum somewhere on it. Amelia sighed.

"All students exit ship, and go to the field in front of main building for Princple Ziginhimer's speech."

A voice said over the intercom. Amelia grabbed her bag, guitar, flute, backpack, and poketed her Ipod. She walked out with the rush of students. Trying not to get trampeld, since it seemed everyone else actually wanted to go to this collage.

Once they were all gathered in the field, Amelia saw the Ziginhimer stand up on a big stand. He was a old, round man. with blue horn rimmed glasses, and what had to be the biggest mustach Amelia had ever seen.

"Hello! Student's!" He said into his microphone.

_'old geezer all the way.'_ Amelia thought.

"I'm glad to see familiar faces, and new one's as well!" He continued. "You who have been here before, welcome back! And, for you New students, go to the front office, you'll recieve your room assighnments, and a paper that tells you how things work around here. I hope you enjoy your time at Emerson!"

He pumped his fist in the air, "GO EMERSON EAGELS!"

he shouted into the mic, "GO EMERSON EAGELS!"

everyone shouted back, except for Amelia, and cheered. Amelia looked at the people around her.

_'yep, I'm surrounded by a bunch of brainwashed zombies.' _

Amelia picked her way through the crowed, and finally reached the small building titled, Office. She sqeezed herself in.

"RANDY DANDY!"

The desk woman called, a sulking human boy came up, and snatched the paper from her. Amelia chuckled as he walked by.

_'Dude, i feel so sorry for you!'_

"ROBERT FELLOWS! AND KAYLEE JONES!"

Two more kids walked up, and grabbed their papers. Amelia leaned against the wall, waiting for her name to be called for what seemed to be hours.

"AMELIA NEWBERRY!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, and took the paper from the woman, walking out quickly. "God, why don't they just mail it?" Amelia huffed, and looked at the paper as she entered the blue and, gold colored inside of the building.

"Floor 5...room 101."

Amelia murmured as she walked up the stairs. It didn't take her long to find her room, it was oddly enough, right by the staircase. She opened the door. And looked around the room with gray walls. There was a bunkbed agaist the wall nearest the door, a bathroom door oppisite that, and, in a sort of square area, was a single bed.

One desk stood on the wall oppiste the bathroom door, another one stood exactly behind it on the other wall. and three dressers, one by the single bed, and one on each side of the bunk. Amelia dropped her things on her bed, and looked at the drab, grey room, except for the brown dressers, and desks.

amelia hated the draby color. She put her clothes away, put the quilt the class had givin her on the bed, and set her guitar in the corner, and her flute on the desk. Just then, the door opened. Two identicle Felind girls walked in, seemingly arguing,

"Are you sure this is the right room, Zoya?"

"Yes, I'm sure Zill, jeez, can't you see the number is on the freaking door?"

"Well, yeah. But you never know. What if somebody pulled a prank, and switched the numbers on the doors?"

"Zill, their painted on the door."

"Oh yeah..."

They looked up, and stopped when they saw Amelia, who couldn't see a difference between the two. They both had black, wavy hair. And dark green eyes. They had slim bodys, glasses. And freackles. The one who had been refured to as Zoya smiled,

"You must be our roomate!"

She said, she had a light french accent. Amelia raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, I'm Amelia Newberry. You are?" The girls both set their things on the bunk beds.

"Can I have the top bunk, Zoya?"

"You get it at home."

"Fine." Zoya turned to Amelia,

"I'm Zoya, Thats my sister, Zillia." Zoya said, pointing.

"Zillia, and Zoya Zwick." Zillia said. Amelia accidently let a small laugh slip,

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Our parents had to do the matching name thing."

Amelia just smiled. Zoya looked around the room, "This room makes me think of a prison." she said,

"Yeah, or a dull version of hell." Amelia mumbled.

"Uh...thats a bit extreme."

Zilla said, taking her sandles off, and putting them under her bed. Amelia shrugged,

"Not for me." She said. Zoya grinned.

"Well, it won't look like that much longer."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. Zoya went to a fifth bag that she had drug in, and opened it. It was full of different colored cans of spray paint. Zillia gasped.

"Zoya!" She said in a scoulding tone.

Amelia came by, and picked up a can of navy blue spray paint, and grinned at Zoya,

"I like you already." Amelia said. Zillia groaned,

"We'll get in trouble guys!" She complained,

"We'll, we'll be here for the next two years, why can't we re-decorate a bit?" Zoya questioned. Zillia hesitated,

"Oh, all right."

She agreed, and grabbed a yellow can. Amelia smiled,

"Lets get crazy!" she said, and sprayed a blue outline of a star on the wall by her bed.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! review! please! -get down on knees with hands in a begging position- PLEEEEEEEEEEESE!<p> 


	5. Oh, Crap

Authors Note- hope u have liked so far!

Disclaimer- I dont own Treasure planet, but i do own all the crazy antics that happen in this apperently entertaining to you people.

* * *

><p>Amelia looked around the newly painted room. "I think we're done!" She said in satisfaction, tossing her empty spray paint can into the bag.<p>

"Yep!" Zoya, and Zilla agreed.

They'd spent all day decorating. In Amelia's area. She had night sky blue walls, with small white realistic stars all over it, not counting the one huge one she'd outlined, and filled with white, then put her name inside in navy blue, her faveorite color. And has painted her dresser with the legacy on the top, and the rest looking like space, with some planets. The stary sky patteren stopped a bit past her small square, and turned into a bright array of flashy, bright colors.

The twins had split the room in half. The right was Zilla's. She'd outlined the bathroom door with a pink wave design. And then made the rest of the wall bright yellow with dozens of butterflys, flowers, and happy faces laughing, and sticking out their tounges, and peace signs. And then her name in a bright pink, and green fancy cursive.

Zoya had made her wall completely black, then gotten crazy. She'd put randomly sized circles all over the wall in no order, and every color she had had in the bag. Then, made several random shapes from circles, and triangles, to music notes, and flower outlines. And had left one big space that she'd left un decorated, and sprayed a vineish pattern in a squar shapped frame, with the quot: _Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amutures built the ark, proffesionals built the Titanic. A_nd lastly, just because they could, they put some of the spray paint in bowls, and splatter painted the ceiling.

"Y'know. Next year we may all be in a different room." Zilla pointed out.

"Well, I think they'll give us the same room since we painted it." Amelia said.

"Yeah. Hey, isn't there supposed to be a doorm mother or something? Like some older chick who 'keeps an eye on us?'" Zoya asked,

"Uh, yeah." Zillia said, then her eyes widened. "She's supposed to give a daily 7pm check up on our rooms!" She screeched.

"Ok, shut up. We can't reverse this. And, she should be here in-" Zoya was stopped by a knock on the door.

Then the door opened to reveal a racoon-like young woman that looked to be around 25, and had blue eyes, blond hair, and brown fur, with darker brown racoon markings.

"Hello, I'm-" The woman paused, and looked around the room with wide eyes, "Hanna..." She said quietly.

"I'm Zoya, My sis Zilla, and Amelia." Zoya said, ignoring the womans 'Oh my god what have you done' look.

"Oh my god, what have you done!" She asked loudly.

"The place looked like a prison. And I kinda has some paint with me..."

"Your in so much trouble!" She yelled, looking at them angerily,

"I protested!" Zilla said. Amelia rolled her eyes, "For about two seconds!" Hanna glared.

"I am telling princaple Ziginhimer! We'll see what he thinks." Amelia sat on her bed. "Oh no, the princaple. I'm so scared." She said sacrcasticly.

"And I want _your _full name young lady!" Hanna demanded.

"Amelia, Kathrine, Caroline, Maria, Trevor, Elizabeth, Agatha, Olivia, Madlyn, Newberry."

She smirked as Hanna looked dumbfounded. "Your Admiral Amelia!" She exclaimed. Amelia stood up, "Yes." Hanna looked amazed, "Uh, never mind about your name." She said, and left the room.

Zoya, and Zilla looked at her amazed. "So your Admiral Amelia!" They said in usion.

"Heard of me?" Amelia asked, surprised. "Heard of you! Our dad is the biggest major fan of the navy ever!" Zilla said,

"Since we were 12, when you became an Admiral-"

"We've always heard your name around the house!-"

"Girls did you hear, Admiral Amelia rescued a ship full of precious cargo from a space dragon!-"

"She orginized peace with the procyons!"

"Your a legend!" Zoya finished, looking much more then shocked.

"Wait'll dad hears this!" Zilla exclaimed. Amelia shook her head. "I'm not a legend. And please, don't tell anyone but your father." "Alright!" The twins said in usion. Zilla whiped out her cell phone, and dialed her father, putting the phone on speaker.

"He'd be so happy to have you talk to him." She said, setting the phone on her, and Zoya's writing desk that they agreed to share. The phone rang, then a french accented voice came over,

"Hello! Zilla, Zoya, darlings! What is it?" He asked.

"Dad! Your not going to believe who our roomate is!" Zoya said excidedly.

"Selena Gomez?"

"No."

"Lindsy Lohan?"

"Ew! No!"

"Bridget Miller?"

"No!"

"Who is it then?"

"It's Amelia Newberry! Admiral Amelia Newberry dad!" Zilla burst out.

"WHAT!" Her father screeched. "Yeah! She's hear right now, say hi Amelia!" Zilla said, pushing the phone in her direction.

"Hello Mr. Zwick!" Amelia said. The twins father gasped on the other end.

"Admiral Amelia! Oh my gosh admiral Amelia!" He squealed, Amelia covered her ears momentairily. "Oh my gosh!" He kept sqealing. Then, they heard a thud, and the dial tone sounded. Zoya sighed,

"He fainted." She said. Amelia laughed, "Thats honestly never happened to me before!"

"Your jokeing!" Zoya exclaimed. "Not many are really even fond of the idea of a woman Admiral." They still looked unconveinced.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Zilla asked, putting away her cell phone. Amelia took out her guitar.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be playing my guitar." Amelia said, tuneing it.

"You play guitar?" Zoya Said in intrest, "Guitar, flute. Almost any instrument you can throw at me."

"Awesome! Can we just kinda, listen?" Zilla asked. Amelia shrugged in a okay. She strummed the guitar, then started to play it. She played it perfectly, making beautiful sounds drift from the wood. An hour later, another knock on the door. Amelia stopped playing, and went up to answer it. In the doorway was Mr. Ziginhimer.

"Oh-" Zoya began,

"Shit." Amelia finished as Mr. Ziginhimer entered the room, looking far from happy.

* * *

><p>hope you like it! I am kind of getting stuck, if you have any suggestions, or ideas for future chapters, and it can be whatever, tell me in the comments. Please! RATE&amp;REVIEW<p> 


	6. He's an Astronomer

A/N-Yeah. You know it's been MONTHS since I updated this and I got a sudden urge to... I have no idea why though. Maybe I just feel like it... Yeah, I'm gunna' go with that.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Treasure Planet is not my property; anything recognized as property of Disney's Treasure Planet in no way belongs to me. I make no profit from this.<p>

Zoya smiled nervously, backing up as Ziginhimer charged into the room. He stood there for a moment, surveying the modified room. He ran his hand across the now dry wall, sniffed at the star on Amelia's wall, and stared at the ceiling for a good minute before staring at the three girls.

"What. Have. You. Done?" He huffed, his left cheek twitching.

Amelia shrugged, "You really expect us to stand a bunch of grey, boring walls, Mr. Ziginhimer? It was like being in a prison. Beside's, paint comes off."

His face said he didn't care.

"Did you not read the handbook?" He snapped, clasping his hands behind his back.

Zillia scratched her ear, "Nooooo..." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"Mr. Ziginhimer, I see no harm in this." Amelia said firmly, getting his attention. She was using the same tone of voice as she did with the men on her ship. "It is not vandalism, in a way. It is simply redecoration. It's not like we wrote curse words or anything. We can take all of this paint off when we leave the school. We'll use the same room as each other both years. Problem solved."

Signifier stood with a pondering look on his face. Soon, he sighed, shaking his head,

"Can't argue with that I'm afraid, Captain. I guess I can let this slide. No excuses if you all decide to hate each other. You have to keep the room," he looked around him at the three girls, "Understood?"

All three nodded.

"Ok then," he straightened out his coat, "Enjoy yourselves. Classes start tomorrow. I want you all sharp." With that, he left the room followed by a shocked Hanna. Zoya and Zilla grinned at Amelia, giving her a thumbs up,

"Awesome," They said simulously.

Amelia shrugged,

"C'mon, lets go get something to eat." She suggested.

With that, they left for the cafeteria, all wondering how their classes the next day would go.

* * *

><p>Amelia awoke to the unwelcome sound of pots and spoons clanging together by her ear, accompanied by Zoya yelling,<p>

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Her reflex was to punch whatever was near her, that being a metal pot.

"OW!"

She jumped up, holding her hand and cursing under her breath. Not a good way to wake up. She looked up to see Zoya giving her a look halfway between a smile and a grimace.

"Jeez. I thought you would have been awake at dawn or something. With all that military stuff they teach you or whatever."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Most people assumed this, but all were wrong. She'd never had any official Navy training. Mr. Arrow had taught her himself, allowing her to sleep in, resulting in her being a hard sleeper. She often slept till noon if she could help it. Completely different on a ship of coarse, where her body was trained to wake a four in the morning. She got out of bed groggily, scratching her matt of hair and was already dressed, wearing combat boots, grey striped stockings, ripped jean shorts and a Songbook T-Shirt. Zillah stood off to the side, looking amused in a simple yellow dress and sandals. Amelia now knew she wouldn't have any trouble telling the twins apart.

"How long do I have?" She asked, walking over to her dresser.

Zoya looked at her watch, "Oh about, five minutes."

Amelia quickly grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and took a glance at her engagement ring for comfort. It made her feel closer to Delbert. She then exited, put on a pair of sneakers, and left with Zoya and Zilla, her pack with books and such slung over one shoulder. Her schedule showed she had her first class with both sisters, lunch with them, and a couple others with one of the sisters.

"So our first class is... History. Cool."

Zilla smiled, placeing her schedule back in her dress pocket. After navigating the large school's trophy adorned hallways, they reached a door labeled, **History: Year one. **They entered a large room with seats like oversized bleachers that almost reached the ceiling. A average looking teachers desk stood on a small platform at the bottom of the classes' seats. It was scattered with papers, pens, pencils, and a collection of two or three coffee cups. A projector was next to it, aimed at the wall.

Zilla, Zoya, and Amelia took seats in the front row, being the first ones there. With the ring of a warning bell, the room swarmed with students, all hurriedly sitting themselves down. A few minutes later the teacher walked in. A balding man with sharp eyes and a tall, lanky figure sat himself at the desk.

"Hello, students." His voice was dull, but with a strange strict sharpness about it.

"My name is Mr. Tona," he said as he wrote it on the board, " And I will be your History teacher Year One. If you are in my class, that means you have no major. I really don't _care_ a bit about _why _your here or _why _you don't have a major of any kind. But, I do care as to _what _you do in my class and _how_ well you do it."

Tona gave off a strong, standoffish aura that made Amelia not too fond of him.

"Now, since it is the first day I am going to simply talk of the Procyon war, who ended it, and how."

Zoya and Zilla grinned at Amelia, who smirked. This would be interesting. Tona actually got most of the facts right. Amelia getting on the ship RLS Supernova, how she grew close to the Lieutenant, her encounter with a certain Captain Raymond, etc, etc. (You can read it all in my I Was A Small Town Girl story. It is not connected fully to this fanfiction.) Then he got to the part as to _how _Amelia convinced the Proycon king of peace.

"As you all know, the one who solved the problem of peace between the Empire and the Proycon's was a Miss. Amelia Newberry, who was only aged 12 at the time. Some wonder how such a young thing could do so much. Well, I can tell you this: it had nothing to do with skill, or ability."

Now Amelia was leaning forward a bit. She had a feeling she wouldn't get to keep such a low profile if he got a crucial fact wrong.

"Miss. Amelia did not indeed use skills of cunning smarts and quick wit, but rather persuaded the king in other ways. Ways that is very, _very _disgraceful of a woman, especially one of her age."

Amelia dug her claws into the wood of her desk. How dare he accuse her of such hogwash!

"She is not a witty, feminist as most think. From my research, she is a self centered, arrogant, lit-"

"I am not!" Amelia exclaimed in outrage. Tona looked up at her,

"'I' am not, Miss? I do believe if you are a fan of someone, it doesn't mean you can call yourself by their name."

Amelia stood. All eyes were on her as she walked up to Tona, pulled out her ID, and handed it to him. Tona raised an eyebrow and looked at the ID. His face was blank for a moment before it turned shocked.

"Oh my..." he looked at her, "You are Amelia Newberry? The Admiral Amelia Newberry?"

Amelia glared at him, "Unless you have some reason to believe I have the ability to forge the Navy crest and found it necessary to dress up like a Navel officer for my license, yes I am. And I disagree whole heartedly with what you say is the way I solved the Proycon War."

The class was whispering to each other now, some looked shocked, some curious, a few a bit annoyed. He looked from her ID, to her, then handed it back to her,

"I'm surprised they did not notify me of you... No matter, what is it that I did not get correct?"

She rolled her eyes, "I never did any persuading that involved me doing anything of the type you suggested with the king. That is disgusting."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well then, go ahead and explain." He gestured toward the class.

Amelia looked at them all. Zoya and Zilla nodded slowly.

"Alright. Now I hope you will not make anymore fake accusations in the future about me."

She explained. She told in great detail of every event that happened. The class seemed satisfied in the end, and Tona looked a bit sheepish. He held out a hand to her,

"I apologize Miss. Amelia. I let rumors and what I thought was hard fact fill my mind and began to believe it."

The bell rang just then. Amelia gave him a quick nod and headed to her next class. It, and the rest until her lunch, were quiet uneventful. At lunch, she, Zoya and Zilla all met up and sat at a table together. Amelia was glad that the actual collage had reasonable food. They began eating and chatting about what had happened so far.

"You were awesome in History class, Amelia." Zoya said, grinning.

"Don't talk with you mouth full Zoya," Zilla scolded.

Zoya rolled her eyes, swallowed, and made a point of smacking with her next bite of sandwich. Amelia shrugged,

"I don't take hogwash rumors of me like that. I defend myself. Instinct."

Zilla nodded, "Yeah. I kinda guessed that."

Zoya looked over Amelia's shoulder, smirking, "Hey Amelia, some hottie over there has his eye on you."

Amelia looked behind her. Indeed, a very, VERY handsome young human man was looking at Amelia very flirtatiously. She simply went back to her food.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" Zilla said excitedly, giggling.

"No," Amelia said flatly.

Zoya raised an eyebrow, "You don't like him?" She asked.

Before Amelia could answer there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the very man who had been looking at her. He still wore a flirty smile,

"Hey, I'm Jack. Jack Walters. I got a question for you."

Amelia looked at him dully, "Oh? What is it?" She said with a falsely interested voice. Jack sat next too her, giving her a winning smile,

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Amelia looked at him for half a second and then gagged. Zilla looked shocked while Zoya just stared. Jake looked a bit shocked,

"Uh..." He just got up and left. The other guys at his table were laughing.

"Why did you do that!" Zilla squeaked, "He's so freaking hot! I would just about die if he talked to me!" She sighed dreamily.

"He is pretty hot..." Zoya mumbled, giving Amelia and inquiring look.

"That pickup line is the oldest one in the book, I've heard it a hundred times."

Amelia said. She had to deal with men like that one often, given her job and the fact that she was in fact quite pretty. "Besides..." She grinned at the thought, "I'm not single."

Zoya smiled, "I'm not surprised."

Zilla looked quite the opposite. "With your response just now I'm surprised you have a boyfriend... No offense."

Amelia shrugged, "None taken."

Zoya leaned closer to Amelia, "So... Who is your boyfriend?" She asked. Her tone said it wasn't a question.

Amelia smiled, "Oh he's much more then that." She held up her finger, displaying her glimmering ring proudly. The twins gasped, and covered their mouths at the same time.

"Your married!" They said simulously.

"Engaged," Amelia corrected.

"Well to who?" They asked, again at the same time.

"Can you stop that? It's kinda creepy..." Amleia said, giving them both a weird look.

They nodded, "Sorry." Zoya said.

"Now spill, who is it?" Zilla demanded.

Amelia shrugged, "He's an astronomer. Doctor Delbert Doppler."

Zillia looked impressed, "Ooh, a doctor! Niiiice..."

Amelia smirked, "He's Canid."

Zoya and Zilla spat out their drinks, staring at Amelia in disbelief. "A _Canid?_" They said.

Amelia nodded. Both now looked a little uneasy. Canids' and Felinids' had a silent war between them. Marrying one was beyond disgraceful.

"B-but... A Canid? A Canid man of all things? Really Amelia, I thought-" Zillia stuttered.

"Whatever you thought, you thought wrong!" Amelia snapped.

Zoya shook her head, "Zil, shut up," she looked at Amelia, "Sorry... It's just a bit of a surprise is all."

Zillia looked at Zoya, "What? Zoya, a CANID! You know how Felinid's feel about Canid's!"

Amelia stood abrubtly. Not many knew of her relationship. Those who did knew full well that she didn't give a damn about what other people thought, but it still hurt when people told her Delbert was some sort of filth. Delbert had admitted that many of his Canid colleges disapproved, but he didn't care either. True love kept them together, and that's how it would stay.

"Not all Felinid's. And not all Canid's, Zillia. If you have nothing good to say about my relationship choice in a man you don't even _know,_ then don't say anything at all!"

With that, Amelia took her pack and headed back to their dorm room. She flopped down on her bed, eyebrows etched in anger as she fumed of what just happened. Felinid's found relationships of such horrible. Others outside of the races just found it odd. Amelia found herself in a sitchuation in which she had a burning desire to rip the hair out of Zillia's head. She thought that, though the girl had a more feminine attitude then her tomboy sister, she would be more understanding than she really was.

They seemed very open-minded. They had told he that their parents had always encouraged being themselves and independence. They'd experienced more than most their age. But no, that still had to have an effect. Amelia's ears perked as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Amelia growled.

"Amelia, it's just me." Zoya's voice called.

Amelia sat up slightly, supporting herself with one shoulder, "Yeah, come in."

Zoya walked in, tossed her bag on her bed and sat down next to Amelia.

"Hey, sorry about Zillia. She always hung out with the cool kids at school. They all have a death sentence desire for every Canid in the galaxy."

Amelia shrugged, flopping back on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "I kind of figured something like that."

Zoya fiddled with her fingers, "So, uh, how angry are you at us?"

Amelia shook her head, "I'm not angry at you. After the initial shock you're the one who told her to shut up. Zillia is the one I'm mad at, more or less. I understand that you two were pretty much raised in a normal Felinid socity, but I wasn't. I also admit I kind of expected that you would have a bloody open mind of some sort on the subject with the way you were raised. Guess I was wrong, on Zillia's part at least."

Zoya nodded, "Ok... Zillia apologized." Zoya informed her.

Amelia looked boredly at her nails, "When she comes and says it to my face, I'll believe it."

Zoya sighed, "Your a tough one."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "I have to be, Zoya. If you believe what everyone tells you, you are gullible. If you are gullible, you are weak. If you are weak, you are good as dead in the Navy. That is why I always want to hear everything directly from its original source; never from the second."

Zoya blinked, "Ok then... There's one reason you're in the Navy, Amelia. You're smart."

Amelia smiled at this.

"Well, we should get going. Class is going to start soon." Zoya mumbled, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Amelia followed. The rest of the day, Zillia did not speak to Amelia, giving her a minor glare every now and then. At the end of the day, she went straight to her homework. Amelia put in her ear buds and put her iPod on shuffle. Ironically, the song that played was "Why Can't We Be Friends". Amelia did her work, then went on to amuse herself with a slinky that Zoya had brought. Zillia went to bed the minute she finished her homework while Amelia and Zoya stayed up, talking and playing M.A.S.H for the laughs.

"Ok. Amelia, you live in a mansion, you own 532 rattle snakes, and drive a Ford Angela." Both sniggered.

"And you, Zoya, live in a shack with 3 turtles, and drive a Mercedes Benz." Now both were in gales of laughter.

They played a few more rounds before finally going to bed. Amelia looked at the picture of her class in the moonlight, fingering the hem of the quilt they had given her. She missed them. She missed the Navy as well. She wanted to space again, and she wanted to see the children. She knew they would write soon. The whole class had promised that. That class never broke their promises. They had said they would write her even as they got older. She knew they would stick to that as well.

So many bright young girls and boys; all with dreams, all with hope, all with the glint of childhood happiness in their eyes. Amelia had grown close to every one of them on a personal level over the months of her teacher aiding. She'd found out their fears, their wants, secrets, and worries. She knew they would all face hardships. She knew that not all of them would reach their dreams. She knew some of them may crack in high school and end it all, unless they kept what Mr. Davis told them in their hearts. She hoped they did. She truly did.

She looked at her ring. Now her anger at Zillia flared again, but only momentarily. Her mind ended up wandering on the subject of Delbert. She missed him. Oh how much she missed him. It had barely been 3 or 4 days, but she still missed him. He'd given her life more meaning; something to do with herself. Before, the Navy was all she was. Sure, she had Renee, Rich, Arrow. That lot was wonderful, but they had all had their own loves. Renee had Rich, she also had Sierra to care for, and Arrow had had Jessica, his girlfriend. She'd moved after Arrow's death. But Amelia had never had anyone. She was young, true, but she still had always secretly wanted a boyfriend. Though she was picky. She wouldn't date any random man, like Jake. A man that showed true courage, affection, and acceptance was what she needed, and those men were few and far in between.

Then she'd met Delbert.

Their dislike of each other at first site wore off after awhile, allowing themselves to tolerate each other. Then came the mutiny. Delbert had saved her life. While Jim had been gone, he'd comforted her, made sure she rested, and also had given a failed attempt at protecting her from Silver's band of renegades. Then, after the return home, their friendship had blossomed into a wonderful love. The voyage had changed Delbert, only slightly. More in the fact that he moved and quit his job as an Astrophysicist to be her navigator.

That had touched her heart.

He was still the adorable, book loving, bumbling fool she'd fallen for. Now that adorable bumbling fool was her fiancée, and she honestly couldn't wait for the wedding. But that, she thought with sadness, wouldn't happen for awhile. And there is the depression once again.

Around this time back home, she and Delbert would be at one or the others house, sipping tea while chatting about their day to each other as they watched a crackling fire in front of them. They may have gone out for a walk, or maybe gotten a bite to eat at their favorite little cafe. Delbert would have probably gotten up to leave around 10. He would have said goodbye at the door. She would have asked him with a mischievous grin to spend the night, which at point he would laugh, pull her close to him and kiss her softly, saying that maybe he could another time. Then he would leave, and they would see each other the next day.

She missed him, Sarah, and Jim, but, she admitted somewhat regrettably, mostly him. She never realized how much she valued those peaceful little visits everyday until they were gone. She lay her head on her pillow, staring once again at her ringed finger.

She took of the ring, examining it. It was just as it was the day he gave it to her; a glimmering silver loop with a sapphire heart surrounded by diamonds. But just now, in the shed of moonlight coming from between the curtains on her window, she noticed small, intricate loopy handwriting on the inside of the ring.

"You are my shooting star,"

She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. That was her Delbert, her flying comet. She put the ring back on, any thoughts other than pleasant ones wiped from her mind as she drifted off to sleep. She could survive collage, with Delbert in her heart.

* * *

><p>WOW. Long Chapter. Very long chapter. As you can see, I enjoyed getting really spiritual, for lack of a better word. I went off a bit on the Amelia and Delbert thing, but I enjoyed it. Please review, I very much like them. A lot. (Also, please forgive for the mistakes in punctuation and capitalization errors in the previous chapters. This is one of my first stories.)<p> 


End file.
